


Стресс

by Drist_Oren



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Dark Humor, Minor Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Minor Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Кажется, в штаб-квартире Новых Мстителей орудует маньяк
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	Стресс

Кажется, это было ошибкой: приглашать Мстителей жить к себе после Секретного Вторжения. Лофт, до этого казавшийся просторным и тихим, очень быстро стал тесным и шумным.  
А после того, как Осборн возглавил Щ.И.Т. и переименовал его в Х.А.М.М.Е.Р., к Новым Мстителям присоединились некоторые из зарегистрированных героев, что в целом образовало немаленькую такую... семью.  
И у всех была своя жизнь, которая неизбежно внедрялась в жизни остальных. Например, теперь нужно было смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о стратегически расположенные пачки подгузников или о доспехи Ронина. Еще можно было случайно прилипнуть к стене на паутине. А прежде чем решить, что ты один в комнате, не мешало посмотреть на потолок, на котором могли оказаться Человек-Паук или Джессика Дрю. Холодильник был либо забит так, что при открывании дверцы из него сыпались на пол самые разные продукты, либо так же пронзительно пуст. Ванная, впрочем, всегда была кем-нибудь занята.  
Баки знал, что Стив не был бы против, но в данный момент ему очень не хватало уединения и... личной жизни. Наташа исчезла несколько дней назад, оставив на подушке розу и записку о том, что вернется через пару недель. У остальных же Мстителей личная жизнь, можно сказать, фонтанировала.  
Например, Баки никогда бы не подумал, что Люк Кейдж когда-нибудь подпустит мужика к своей заднице. Однако сцена, на которую он как-то набрел в одной из комнат, доказывала, что Люк, как минимум, подпустит к своей заднице Дэнни Рэнда. Может, потому что сам Люк был в этот момент очень занят Джессикой Джонс. При этом Джессика материлась так, что даже уши Баки, выросшего в казармах, скручивались в трубочку.  
Двусмысленные шуточки Питера Паркера про Люка с Дэнни и «прикрыть партнеру спину», оказывается, были не просто шуточками.  
Клинт Бартон и его воскресшая жена Бобби Морс переживали второй медовый месяц, и Баки натыкался на них везде, где только можно было найти достаточно места для двоих. Кончилось это тем, что Баки стал стучать в створки даже перед тем, как открыть шкаф. По крайней мере, ни одна поза из тех, в которых Баки заставал Клинта и Бобби, ни разу не повторилась.  
Логан же стал ежедневно закладывать за воротник в таких количествах, что почти всё время находился в бессознательном состоянии. Это началось с ним после того, как Осборн представил миру своих новых «Мстителей», и в новом Росомахе Логан узнал своего сына, Дакена. Так что к подгузникам на полу прибавились батареи пустых бутылок.  
У самого Баки каждое утро стало невыносимо ныть левое плечо, словно он по несколько часов висел на одной руке. Вот и сегодня он, открыв глаза, лежал в одиночестве в своей постели, уставившись в потолок, и массировал стык плеча со своим протезом, когда услышал какой-то шум и ругань.  
Пришлось встать с кровати и направиться к источнику, коим оказалась кухня и Джессика Джонс с крошкой Даниэль на руках.  
— ...Блядь?! — Баки расслышал только конец тирады Джессики.  
Рядом стоял помятый сонный Питер и тер глаза.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Баки.  
— Ээээ, крыса, — сказал Питер и показал в сторону кухонного стола.  
Баки повернул голову и увидел на столе крысу. Не просто крысу, а мёртвую крысу, которую кто-то жестоко распотрошил и щедро раскидал по столу ее внутренности.  
— Похоже на работу кошки, — сказал Питер, когда Баки вздохнул и полез в шкаф под раковиной за салфетками, тряпкой и пакетом для мусора. — Я видел её тут пару раз. Белая такая, с коричневыми и черными пятнами…

Но это была не кошка.

— ...Нахуй из этого дома! — закончила Джессика, когда на следующее утро на кухонном столе оказалась точно так же распотрошенная кошка. Белая такая, с коричневыми и черными пятнами.  
— Бедная киска, — с сожалением сказал Питер.  
— Что за вопли в такую рань? — в дверях возник небритый и нечесаный Логан, от которого явственно несло перегаром.  
— Ты! — прошипела Джессика и ткнула Логана пальцем в грудь так, что он качнулся. — Ты хоть соображаешь, что делаешь, когда нажрешься?! Какого хера ты потрошишь животных и раскладываешь их на кухонном столе?!  
— Чё? — лицо Логана выражало искреннее удивление.  
Действительно искреннее, потому что это и правда был не Логан.

На третий день Баки разбудил Питер.  
— Кэп! Росомаху выпотрошили!!!  
— Что?! — Баки вскочил и бросился на кухню.  
Логан лежал на кухонном столе в луже крови и держался за свой живот.  
— Все в норме, ребята, — прохрипел он. — Кишки на место я вернул. На вопрос о том, кто это сделал, сразу скажу, что ни черта не помню.  
На полу, рядом со столом, Баки увидел окровавленный кухонный нож.  
— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что это не загадочный зверь, — сказал он.  
— Вообще, Кэп, мы можем узнать, кто это сделал, прямо сейчас, — сказал Питер. — Я типа прикрепил вчера на стену камеру с датчиком движения.  
Питер ловко вскарабкался по стене к потолку и снял с паутины миниатюрную камеру. Через пару минут Баки, Питер и, более-менее пришедший в себя, но всё еще в рваной окровавленной одежде, Логан, смотрели съемку.  
Сначала камера показала Питера, прикрепляющего камеру к стене. Питер осмотрелся, выключил свет и камера переключилась в ночной режим. Через несколько секунд после того, как он вышел, камера отключилась. Включилась снова, когда на кухню вошла растрепанная Джессика, включила свет, вытащила из холодильника бутылку с молоком, подогрела в микроволновке, с неприязнью взглянула на кухонный стол, выключила свет и вышла. Потом на кухне появился Логан. Он, шатаясь, подошел к раковине и стал пить воду из-под крана. Выпрямился, мутным взглядом окинул помещение, открыл несколько шкафов и стал шарить по полкам.  
— Ни черта из этого не помню, — прокомментировал Логан.  
— Еще бы, ужираешься до полной отключки, — неодобрительно сказал Баки.  
Логан на видео нашел на полке бутылку и направился было к выходу, повернувшись к камере спиной, когда внезапно вздрогнул, попятился и рухнул на пол.  
Из груди Логана торчал кухонный нож, вогнанный по самую рукоятку, а за рукоятку ножа держалась... Стальная рука Баки. Одна. Без Баки, прикрепленного к ней.  
— Мать! — сказал Логан.  
— Аналогично, — сказал Питер.  
— Кажется, у меня стресс, — сказал Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2014.


End file.
